Negación
by Big Time Moch
Summary: Kendall no pude ser gay... o si? Kames. One-Shot.


**Baby show me like the way you- oh! No los vi llegar!**

Ammm, que iba a decir... a si,

**FELIZ KENDALL´S SUBMISSIVE DAY!**  
**Que se traduce a FELIZ DIA DE KENDALL SUMISO! **

**Para los que son anticuados y no saben que es esto, bueno, este es el dia en que fanfic celebra a Kendall como sumiso en un fanfic!  
Lo inventaron unas chicas aqui en fanfic llamadas XxxAnimaniacxxX y Kendall´s Logie Bear y decidi festejarlo yo tambien! Se festeja hoy, 17 de agosto y bueno yo lo estoy celebrando con este fic Kames con Kendall como sumiso.  
Es un poco corto... creo que esta nota es mas larga que la misma historia pero bueno... todabia falta, porque ahora es momento de *redoble de tambor*  
LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC! Si! La amada seccion de todas mis notas donde explico porque mi cerebro retorsido decidio crear esta historia...  
Anyways. Ayer estaba en casa de mis abuelitos con AniRusher tratando de terminar un fic Kogan que planeaba subir hoy en lugar de este, pero no lo pude terminar haci que... me estoy desviando...  
Estabamos hablando de lo sexy que es Maslow y de como Kendall seguramente tiene conflictos internos sobre su sexualidad al tener que ver sus sexysidad todos los dias y... este fic nacio.**  
**Asi que este fic va para AniRusher por ser la mejor y la primera amiga que puedo ver en persona con la que puedo hablar de fics. NUNCA CAMBIES!**  
**Ahora... disfruten el fic!**

* * *

_No soy gay! No soy gay! ¡No me gusta James! ¡Hay dios mío, se está quitando la camiseta! ¡No, Kendall, __**no**__! ¡Concéntrate! No __**puedes**__ ser gay!_

-Oye Kendall,- escuché a James gritar desde la piscina. ¡José, María y Jesús! Está saliendo del agua, pero el muy flojo no sale por las escaleras, noooo! Tiene que salir por donde se le dé la gana, haciendo las poses más sexys que pueden existir. Sus músculos se flexionan y contraen bajo la piel besada por el sol de una manera que hacía que quisiera pasar mi lengua por todo su cuerpo y… -¿vamos arriba? Ya no quiero nadar.

-Ammm… claro…- dije sin poder quitar los ojos del dios griego semi-desnudo y mojado frente a mí. Lo bueno era que tenía puesto lentes oscuros, porque se vería muy raro que tu mejor amigo te este cogiendo con los ojos.

Pero juro que no soy gay!

Me levante de la silla donde estaba sentado y seguí a mi mojado amigo hasta los elevadores mientras imágenes obscenas pero muy calientes sobre lo que su cuerpo podía hacerle al mío pasaban por mi cabeza. Aun adentro del elevador, no me quite los lentes y seguí disfrutando de la vista del adonis junto a mi sin que él lo notara.

Al llegar al 2J, yo me fui directo al gran sofá naranja y prendí la tele para distraer mi mente de las fantasías sexuales que estaba teniendo con mi mejor amigo mientras él se iba hacia los cuartos seguramente para cambiarse.

_No eres gay, Kendall. No puedes ser gay. Eso es imposible. Solo…. Aprecias los buenos cuerpos. ¡Si! ¡Eso es! Solo aprecias los buenos cuerpos. No más…_

-¿Qué estamos viendo?- preguntó James sentándose _demasiado_ cerca para mi gusto. No se había cambiado, solo secado un poco con la toalla que llevaba en la mano… se me quedo viendo como si esperara alguna respuesta… ¡Ah, sí! Me había preguntado algo.

-Ammm… ¿qué?- pregunté al no poder recordar lo que me había preguntado. Su cuerpo semi-desnudo me distraía demasiado. Necesitaba alejarme, así que lo hice.

-No le alejes. Yo no muerdo…- dijo acercándose a mí. Se acercó tanto que nuestros labios casi se tocaban. –a menos que quieras…

Y me beso.

Mi cuerpo se puso en piloto automático. Mi mente se quedó en blanco mientras mis labios se movían con los suyos. No sé ni cómo le hice para responder el beso. Se separó de mí para tomar aire y se me quedo viendo de nuevo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Me rindo! Soy gay!- grité antes de atacarlo con mis labios de nuevo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic. La verdad a mi no tanto... pero como no termine el Kogan, no tenia nada que subir y tenia que subir algo en este dia tan especial... Ademas, ustedes amaron el otro fic "Feliz Aniversario" porque tenia a kendall como sumiso... yo crei que lo iban a odiar por eso pero... ustedes siempre me sorprenden...  
Anyways... Dejen review! estaba checando cuantos leian mis historias y resulta que son mas de mil! Eso me llena de emocion! Pero me gustaria conocerlos! Tengo a mis fieles lectores que siempre dejan review, ustedes saben quienes son, y los amo! Pero me gustaria que me dijeran lo que en realidad piensan de mi trabajo...  
Ya pues... me callo...**

**Love **  
**Moch 3**


End file.
